


Ruffled Feathers

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous Castiel in all it's glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Have A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I came up with to celebrate my passing of exams. ^.^

  
[ ](http://image-cdn.zap2it.com/images/supernatural-season-8-castiel-misha-collins.jpg)

  
Dean, Sam and Castiel were seated at the library table with several, dense lore books scattered over the top. They were looking for a ghost that was haunting its victims and drowning them. Sam and Castiel were each flipping through books while Dean took Sam's laptop to connect the victims (and check out Busty-Asian-Beauties.com). 

Team Free Will were so invested in research that they almost missed your entrance into the room, had the tapping of your shoes not caught their attention. 

"Okay, I'm heading out now." You said as you walked past them and all three heads perked up with the same look of confusion. 

You were wearing a short red dress that had long sleeves made of net, black strapped heels, red lipstick, and your (h/c) hair pulled up in a high ponytail – dressed to impress. 

"Where are you going?" Dean asked with a suspicious squint while watching his sister pick up her beaded bag leaving behind the scent of perfume and hairspray in the air. 

"I have a date." You replied. 

"Really? Now?"

"Relax, it's not all the time, Dean." You argued but Sam leaned forward with a gentle expression and his signature 'puppy-eyes'. 

"It's just that we're so close with this case and we could really use your help." He said. You raised your arm and signalled to Castiel, who had been listening quietly. 

"Send me a text, I'll only be a few towns away. And besides, Cas can take my place for research duty tonight." You told the Moose. 

Castiel wanted to reply but he just couldn't help the frown on his face. It wasn't you abandoning your tasks and dumping them on him - no, he would gladly do anything for you. His expression was due to your reason for leaving. 

_A date?_

"Who's the guy?" Dean asked, slowly going into protective brother mode. You searched through your bag to make sure everything was in place – _holy water, gun, salt rounds, spray can for devil traps and sigils, and silver pocket knife_ – before you replied. 

"His name is Aiden and he works at the restaurant in the town we ganked those vamps."

"The waiter you wouldn't stop talking about?" Sam inquired upon remembering the boy’s face. 

"That's the one." You winked and slowly made your way to the garage entrance. "Now, I will see you three tomorrow." 

And with that, you disappeared. Dean looked at Sam and chuckled as he stretched his arms. 

"Our little baby growing up." He said. 

Sam smiled with a nod and took a swig of his beer. The brothers were fairly relaxed but their partnering angel was deeply concerned. Eyebrows furrowed, squinted blue eyes, with all thought of research thrown out the window. 

"Do you think it's wise for (y/n) to be out with a stranger when we know so little about him?" He asked the two Winchesters. 

"Feathers ruffled, Happy Meal?" Dean's jab only made Castiel's expression harden and, when he noticed the glare from the angel, he shrugged. "What?" 

Castiel let out a sigh and tried to push his worry and dislike aside for the time being, refocusing on the book before him. With eyes fixed on the inked pages and his mind elsewhere, the angel missed the sly grin from the humans at the table. 

A few hours, several beer bottles, and three empty boxes of pie later – Dean, Sam and Castiel were no closer to finding what the ghost was anchored to or how it was choosing its victims. Dean had returned from his kitchen run with two new bottles of beer (as Castiel was reluctant to touch his) and scratched his head. 

"Sammy, take a break. We've been through everything and we’ve got jack squat." He said. 

"I know, it's just - I feel like it's something we overlooked. What did the sheriff say again?" 

"She said that the last water related death was a couple who pulled a Romeo and Juliet in the lake after setting their house on fire." 

"This narrows ours options down to summoning gone wrong, revenge, or surviving object." Sam sighed as he closed his book and ran his hand over his exhausted face. "Cas, you got anything?"

"What if she's taken home and ambushed by demons?" The angel muttered. 

"Cas, the man’s talking." Dean said loudly. Castiel looked up at the green-eyed Winchester with a slight daze, clearly thinking about something other than the case at hand. 

"What if this is some ploy by Crowley to kidnap (y/n)?" He asked. 

"Seriously?" Dean deadpanned. "Five hours in and _now_ you’re talking about it?"

"Cas, she's fine. (Y/n) deserves a little bit of time to herself." Sam insisted with a more gentle tone. Castiel leaned forward and glared at both brothers. 

"(Y/n) deserves the universe but that man," Castiel stated bitterly, "is not the answer." 

Dean smirked and winked at the angel, “Why don’t you tune in to (y/n)’s head and hear her thoughts? That way you’ll know if her date is going well or _really_ well, you know what I mean?” 

Castiel stood up suddenly, his chair screeching against the floor, and made his way to the bunker door silently. Dean and Sam watched on as Castiel disappeared behind the metal and left a resounding slam in its wake.


	2. Date Was A Bust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final instalment of this mini-series. My apologies for the delay in updates, but now that I've got a new laptop, fingers-crossed I'll be uploading more often ^.^ 
> 
> Kudos for all the kudos *tips imaginary hat*

  
Back at the bunker, Sam pulled out his phone from his pocket and pressed (Y/n)’s number on speed-dial before pressing the device to his ear. There was a small beep and then he heard the dulcet rings began as Dean rhythmically drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. Quite suddenly, Sam felt the phone slip from his hold and looked at his brother with a frown.

“You’re taking too long. I want to tell her.” Dean whined as he attempted to listen to the phone ringing. Sam snatched his phone back and placed it flat on the table between them, pressing the screen once to activate the ‘loud speaker’ function.

“Here. Now, we can both –”

“Hello?” Your voice answered, disrupting Sam’s sentence.

"Hey, we have some good news and bad news." Sam said into the speaker. You pressed the phone closer to your ear with concern plastered over your face. 

"Are you and Dean okay?" you asked only to hear Dean's chuckle on the other end. 

"We're fine. The bad news is that Castiel bailed on research, so stellar job of casting him as your replacement." Dean said, to which you rolled your eyes. 

"And the good news?" 

"The angel wants his (y/n) back." 

"Were you trying to sound cheesy or –?" You wondered playfully only to be cut off by a firm 'shut up' by Dean. 

"How long before you can get back?" Sam asked and heard a sheepish giggle. 

"Date was a bust. Aiden turned out to be the offspring of a Shifter and a Rugaru. I didn't see it coming until my car 'conveniently' broke down in the middle of the highway and he pounced."

"What?!" Both Dean and Sam shouted. 

"Where are you?" Sam asked frantically while watching Dean press Castiel’s number into his own phone. They heard a few twigs snap and the sound of dry leaves being treaded on. 

"In a forest on the side of Highway 63.” You answered and groaned. “The jerk dislocated my arm and cracked a few ribs, and then he had the nerve to shoot me with my own gun." 

"Listen we're trying to get a hold of Cas, so stay where you are, okay? I need you to answer me, is Aiden dead?" Sam asked. 

"Uh –" 

"(Y/n). Is Aiden dead?" 

"I tried, okay. Fire and silver. But how the frack _am_ I supposed to kill a hybrid monster?" You snapped.

But you had a point. 

You had never taken down hybrid monsters apart from Eve’s Jefferson Starships, but that was a long time ago. Sam sighed at your reply and Dean slammed his fist on the hardwood table as Castiel’s phone rang out again, the sound making you cringe slightly. 

“Tonight was not supposed to play out like this.” You half-laughed. 

The plan was for you to go out on a simple date, wait for Castiel’s emotions to step in, and let him whisk you away back home. It definitely wasn’t meant to involve broken bones.

**_Snap!_**

You whipped around and felt your blood freeze.

“What was that?” Sam asked, sitting on the edge of his seat. All that he and Dean could hear were your ragged and shallow breaths and the howling wind piercing the silence. 

“I think he’s close.” You managed to whisper. 

“I can smell you.” A chilling voice called out into the dark. “You’re leaving a delicious scent of blood in the air.” 

Dropping your phone on the ground, you summoned what strength you had left and bolted through the trees. Unfortunately, at the cost of leaving your distressed brothers on the other end of the phone call. 

The bullet wound in your right arm was causing a ridiculous amount of pain but, it was nothing compared to the cracked ribs jabbing at your insides. You knew that you were making far too much noise and that you’d given away your position – but you didn’t care. All you had now was to hope that Castiel would answer your prayers or, at best, hear your mental screaming.

* * *

Castiel walked up the snow-covered stairs to the driveway and glanced at the Impala under the moonlight. He remembered the times when he’d show up in the backseat to deliver important information and (y/n) would use his arm as a pillow after a stressful hunt. When she’d go on supply runs, (y/n) would roll down the windows and let the cool breeze fill the Impala, sometimes even bringing in leaves and, when Dean found out, she’d laugh it off and hide behind the tall frame of Sam.

All of the times when Castiel had watched her or been with her, he’d felt something. It was indescribable and confusing. Terrifying in the most wonderful way and it was only soothed when (y/n) stared into his eyes. 

Speaking of the Winchester, Castiel thought of her current whereabouts. 

Of course he wanted to know if the date was going well, but he didn’t want to enter (y/n)’s mind if she was sleeping with the man. He’d break his wings if he heard her sounds of pleasure being caused by someone other than him. He was so wrapped up in these complex sensations that he didn’t even register two important things. 

1\. The fact that (y/n) wasn’t the type to sleep with just anyone to cross her path because she was waiting for the right person; and

2\. These sensations were actually emotions – explicitly the one called ‘love’ as Sam had explained.

Now that Castiel was able to acknowledge it, he was desperate to know if they were reciprocated by (y/n), so he tuned into her mind. 

_Slow breaths. Deep slow breaths followed by a groan._ Castiel dreaded that he had entered at the worst possible time. He was about to pull away when he heard her gentle voice plead out.

_Please, Castiel.  
Help me. _

* * *

You turned left past a tree stump and felt an arm smack you in the chest. The blow caused you to cry out involuntarily and you felt your feet leave the ground. You were propelled through the air until your back hit a tree trunk. If your ribs were only cracked, now you could be sure that they were broken. 

Slumping to the ground, you tried to catch your breath but all you got was pain. Looking up, you saw the outline of your date, still in the suit he was wearing, stalking towards you. You refused to meet your end in such a feeble position and forced yourself to your feet, using the tree behind for support. 

As your vision became clearer, you noticed blood smeared over his mouth. You were aware that you had been bleeding out through the forest and it looked like he stopped to taste the leaves.

“Your rugaru’s showing.” You chuckled, even though there was nothing funny about your current situation.

Aiden laughed and licked his lips when he saw the blood trickle. His skin was beginning to disfigure, eyes filled with hunger, the head tilt he did only sent chills down your spine. 

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy this better than that dinner.” He said as he took a step forward.

“No.” A deep and commanding voice said behind him. “You’re not.” 

Aiden whipped around quickly and, before the hybrid-monster could react, there was a hand on his head, a blinding white light, and his body hit the ground fast. You brought your hand away from your face when the light faded and stared at your saving grace. 

“Cas.” 

Thank god, you thought and instantly an image of Chuck came into mind for some odd reason. Waving it away, you focused on Castiel making his way to you silently. 

“Hey,” you sighed. 

The rest of your sentence sat at the tip of your tongue when you noticed Castiel’s focused expression. He pressed his fingertips onto your forehead and you stared into those blue irises as your pain lifted. Completely healed, you wanted to resume what you were saying but Castiel had you silenced once more as his lips swiftly found its place with yours.

His lips were so soft and his kisses were delicate, almost as if he feared to break you. You both stood in the dark, moonlit forest, kissing fervently, only breaking apart when you actually realised you needed air. Castiel rested his head against yours and whispered in a voice that was only for you.

“You’re my universe, (Y/n).” 

Castiel’s eyes served as an effective painkiller and you would have stared, and smiled, at him for all eternity had your trials not taken its toll. With fatigue quickly washing over, your eyelids became heavy and you fell into Castiel’s arms – knowing with certainty that you’d be safe.


End file.
